cbsastheworldturnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Snyder
Parker Snyder owes his existence to a deal his aunt Rosanna made with his mother, Carly. Rosanna informed Carly that she would provide a $50 million trust fund for her child—provided Carly was married to the father and that father was not Mike Kasnoff. A few years after making the initial offer, Rosanna got tired of waiting and gave Carly a deadline; the baby had to be born before 1999. Unfortunately for Carly, she wasn't told about the deadline until the Spring of that same year. Seeing a golden opportunity, Carly quickly seduced lonely Detective Hal Munson and convinced him to marry her. To ensure that she became pregnant, Carly sought the help of Dr. John Dixon who provided his sperm to inseminate her with. It didn't take long though for the Munson marriage to crumble since Hal could tell that Carly was in love with another man—Jack Snyder . Carly adored Jack but she really wanted the money. Her prayers seemed answered when she learned that John was Parker's father and the two quickly married so that Carly could get the money. Unfortunately, there was a real possibility that she would miss the deadline since the baby wasn't due until January. Desperate, Carly decided to induce labor early, but John refused to risk the baby's safety since the plan was for him to raise the child when it was born. However, when Carly felt a contraction in her 8th month, she had a change of heart and decided that she was keeping this child, money or no money. Not long after, fate intervened and Carly miraculously gave birth to a baby boy on New Year's Eve—mere minutes before the deadline ended. John named the baby Parker after his mother's maiden name. Not long after, everyone was in for a shock when it was learned that Hal, not John, was Parker's real father. Carly and John quickly divorced, and Carly and Hal shared custody of Parker (though he spent the early part of his childhood with Hal due to Carly's various crises). When Parker was about 3, Carly was finally able to marry her soul mate—Jack Snyder. Jack had been a part of Parker's life since the beginning and Parker adored him. Though Carly's first marriage to Jack ended quickly, Jack never stopped loving Parker as if he was his own. Less than nine months after Jack left Carly (and the same day Carly gave birth to a daughter, Sage ) Jack and Carly remarried in a beautiful ceremony in Montana. Unfortunately, tragedy struck a year later when Jack was presumed dead when his car went over a bridge. Although everyone said that Jack was gone, Parker didn't believe it. He felt deep in his heart that Jack was alive. Although Hal dismissed it as wishful thinking, Parker's faith was contagious and Carly came to believe it too. Months later, it was discovered that Parker was right—Jack was indeed alive and suffering from amnesia. With some help from Parker (who had a psychic connection to Jack), Carly was able to locate Jack and eventually the pair reunited when Jack's memory returned. Along the way, the couple ended becoming guardians for JJ Larrabee after the death of his mother, whom Jack befriended when he had amnesia. Though Parker and JJ didn't get along at first, in time they developed a bond. Things changed drastically for the Snyder marriage. Carly and Jack had a lot of fights and Jack left his wife eventually. Parker became a quiet boy who didn't even want to trust his own brother. Then, Carly left with another man Simon Frasier to an unknown place. Parker became angry at everyone. Angry at J.J. for being so calm during the divorce, angry at his mom for leaving them just like that, but mostly angry with Jack, who let Carly walk out of their lives and had seemed to move on with Katie Peretti . Parker finally confided in Faith Snyder and they became really good friends. They started to hang out more and learned they could trust each other and talk about their personal issues. Along this way, when Parker finally got his life back together, Carly returned to Oakdale. Parker was still furious at his mother for leaving her family and didn't want to have anything to do with her. Faith convinced him his mom had a rough time and he should give her a break. Things got worse when it was revealed that Carly had a brain tumor. Though she promised she would keep fighting, Parker realised Carly wasn't going to make it. They grew closer again, as Carly had only several months to live. A part of Carly's wish was for Jack to adopt Parker, which happened on November 19, 2007, changing his name to Parker Joe Snyder. Parker got excited when his parents got married, as a part of Jack's way to help her. When it became clear that Carly wasn't dying after all and knew this for quite some time, Parker once again got furious at his mom for lying. However, Jack made him realise that Carly is the way she is and Parker should forgive her. In time, Parker did, but there was no room for Parker and Carly to grow close again. Carly had bought the old night club "Metro", and her business partner's boyfriend Sam came to Oakdale, too. Parker immediately noticed Sam's crush on Carly, though Sam was in a relationship with Kit . Parker didn't trust Sam, whose best friend was a doll named Cowboy Jack. Parker turned out to be right when he found Sam trying to rape his mother. Parker shot and killed Sam, leading him to jail. Parker sees how his parents fight to clear him from all charges, while he knows he won't, since he killed Sam. Then, Parker is informed that Sam was shot twice, and the second bullet was the fatal one. After some conversations, Parker starts to doubt whether he did or did not kill Sam. In court, Parker has to stand up and explain what happened. He then remembers clearly he only fired one shot, the first one, and so, he did not kill Sam. Meanwhile, Carly and Jack finally find a witness who can confirm Kit fired the second bullet. On the moment Parker is found guilty, Carly and Jack burst in with the witness. Tom Hughes convinces the judge to reverse his decision and Parker is cleared from all charges. Brad's daughter, Liberty Ciccone moved to Oakdale in late spring of 2008. On her first day in town, Parker almost hit her on his skateboard, he lost control trying to avoid her and ran into a tree, giving himself a mild concussion. Parker was automatically attracted to her, though at first she showed little romantic interest in him. Eventually, she gave Parker his first kiss and they had a flirtatious relationship. Parker helped her with her summer school homework, usually completing the assignment for her, so he could spend more time with her. After about a month of doing her homework, Parker kissed her. Jack witnessed the kiss, but didn't think much of their relationship at the time. On July 4, he told her how he felt and they kissed. They have been dating since. They lost their virginity to each other on July 24. After their parents found out what the teenagers had done, they were forbidden to see each other. Brad put in place outrageous boundaries to keep them apart. Parker continuously broke Brad's rules, going out of his way to see Liberty and eventually declaring his love for her. When Brad set his daughter up on a disastrous date with a WOAK intern, a plan for Parker to see Liberty with another guy and forget about her, Parker saved Liberty from possible rape. Parker and Liberty were allowed to see each other again, as long as they are supervised by an adult. The teenagers have an on and off relationship, and often run off to be alone despite their nondescript romantic relationship. One day the two skipped school and almost started a fire in Carly's house while heating up a pizza and they were on the couch kissing, not paying attention to the pizza, when it began smoking. Because of this, they were once again forbidden to see each other, their parents' noting that they are extremely irresponsible, especially around each other. After Parker's parents threaten to send him to boarding school with J.J., he decided to run away and Liberty reluctantly went with him, after she tells him she loves him and doesn't want to stay in Oakdale without him. They were found, and returned safely (except for a bad scrape on Liberty's leg) back home, after a few hours by Craig and Lucy . The day before he would have gone to boarding school, Parker found a lawyer on craigslist to help him stay in Oakdale and remove Carly as trustee to his trust fund. It was decided they would take Carly to court and prove that she was not using his trust fund in his best interests. While Carly and Jack discussed the issue with Tom, Parker overheard that if he was an emancipated minor Carly would automatically be removed as a trustee and the money would be Parker's. Parker proposed to Liberty on March 13, 2009. Believing it would be the only way they would be able to be together, he tells her he can access his trust fund if they're married and that he'll take care of her. Jack and Janet ran in and separated them before she could give him an answer, however during a phone conversation later, Liberty accepts and they decide to leave the state and go somewhere where they're allowed to be married without their parents' approval. Carly and Craig found out what they were going to do and went to stop them, but the scene Carly made at the judge's chambers made him certain that Parker and Liberty would be better off alone. They were married with Carly as a witness, even though she was trying to stop them. Jack and Janet also tried to stop them, but only came in time to see their first kiss as husband and wife. When they returned to Carly's house, Jack quickly kicked the newlyweds out. They spent the night at the Lakeview, courtesy of Craig, and did not make love their first night as a married couple. Parker was denied emancipation, meaning they will not receive his money until he turns 21. However, Craig was named the new trustee. Parker, thinking Craig would give him free rein of the trust fund, decided to look into renting an apartment with Liberty. When Parker tried to get the money from Craig for the rent of the apartment they'd decided on, he wouldn't write the check, nor would he continue to pay the bill for the suite at the Lakeview, where they had been living since their wedding night. Carly offered to allow the couple to live in her house, in Parker's old bedroom. After a brief discussion, they accepted. While moving Liberty's belongs to from her father's to Carly's house, Craig took her to look at Oakdale University. This resulted in fight between Parker and Liberty about their futures. Liberty walked out on him and stayed with Janet and Jack for the night. A few days later, Liberty comes back to house and forgives Parker after he convinces her to stay married. Craig realizes his plan A had failed so he set another in motion. Getting Liberty an interview for an internship at a fashion magazine in New York. Liberty is extremely excited, but Parker on the other hand thinks New York is too far. He soon decides he will live with her in New York all summer. Craig finds out the interview is the next day, Parker can not go because he has baseball try outs. Craig and Carly take Liberty anyway. Liberty nails her interview and gets the intern. She gets invited to a party after. She also finds out she has to live in the dorms with the other interns. Liberty ultimately decides to turn to position down to save her marriage. Though after Parker becomes possessive of his wife and she leaves him, eventually the marriage is annulled. Shortly after Liberty left him, he dropped out of high school and was hired as a busboy at Al's . Craig eventually offered him an opportunity to be the face of his and Carly's new business venture- vitamin water aimed at teenagers, under the agreement that Parker would go back to school. Parker and Liberty began to grow closer again after Liberty became pregnant after a one-night stand with a boy from school, when he stepped in as a sort of father to the unborn child, taking care of Liberty and standing by her through the trials of teenage pregnancy, even going to far as to ask her to marry him again, attempting to get her an apartment and offering to help raise the baby once it was born. Liberty eventually miscarried, after she fell on her stomach due to an accident. Parker and his family go to Detroit in January 2010 so Sage can participate in a beauty pageant, but she really didn't care about the pageant and was only using it as an excuse to her Jack and Carly back together. Liberty, needing Carly's help to put together a portfolio for design school, followed them. When Liberty discovered the true reason they were there, she was initially furious with him, but quickly forgave him and she and Parker decide to go on a hike until the pageant is over. They eventually get lost and while trying to find a way back to the hotel, Parker falls on a rock and cuts his leg. As he loses blood, his health rapidly deteriorates until he can hardly walk. The two manage to find shelter and cuddle together to keep warm and they both express that they've missed being together. They nearly kiss, but Parker passes out from blood lose. Liberty eventually found a way for them to get safely back to the hotel and both were flown by helicopter back to the hospital in Oakdale. Parker was treated for a fractured leg and quickly released. Liberty, who was kept in the hospital for several days, comes to visit Parker at his house on what was supposed to be her first day back to school. She tries to seduce him, but the two end up just talking and Liberty tearfully tells him she's been diagnosed with leukemia. He vows to see her through it, telling her he can't go through losing another person he loves. Actor History: *Justin Weiss (01/1999-09/1999; recurring) *Cole Kachelhoffer (09/1999-07/2004; recurring) *Giovani Cimmino (08/2004-11/2006; recurring) *Mick Hazen (12/2006-present; recurring) Other Information: *Born (on-screen) December 31, 1998 changed to December 31, 1992 *Parker Dixon (name at birth when believed to John Dixon Sr.'s child) *Parker Munson (name when revealed to Harold "Hal" Munson Jr.'s child) Family and relationships: Parents: *Harold "Hal" Munson Jr. (biological father, deceased) *Carly Tenney (mother) *Jack Snyder (adoptive father) Sibling(s): *Nicole "Nikki" Munson (biological paternal half-sister) *Adam Munson (biological paternal half-brother) *Jennifer Munson (biological paternal adopted half-sister, deceased) *William "Will" Munson (biological paternal half-brother) *Nora Kasnoff (maternal half-sister, deceased) *Joseph James "J.J." Snyder (adopted brother) *Sage Snyder (maternal half-sister/adoptive sister) Martial status: *Single Past marriage(s): *Liberty Ciccone (annulled) 2009 Children: *None/unknown Other relatives: *Harold Munson Sr. (biological paternal grandfather, deceased) *Louise Munson (biological paternal grandmother, deceased) *Ray Tenney (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Shelia Washburn (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Bert Snyder (adoptive paternal grandfather, deceased) *Delores Snyder Pierce (adoptive paternal grandmother) *Claire Munson Shelby (biological paternal aunt) *Rosanna Cabot (maternal aunt) *Gwen Norbeck Munson (maternal aunt) *Bradley "Brad" Snyder (adoptive paternal uncle, deceased) *John "Johnny" Montgomery (adopted nephew) *Hallie Munson (adopted niece/maternal adopted cousin) *William "Billy" Norbeck (maternal cousin, deceased) *Liberty Ciccone (adoptive paternal cousin) *Jacob Snyder (adoptive paternal cousin) Flings and relationships: *Morgan name unknown (dated) *Ashley Davis (dated) *Liberty Ciccone (dated) *Liberty Ciccone (lovers) Category:Characters Category:Children and Teens